Queen Bee
by Conspiraty
Summary: An adventure of battling an akuma, featuring the new superheroine, Queen Bee. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Once again, new shot, because why not?_

 _~Responses to A Lost Love~_

 _Nina The Fangirl: Nice name c; Thank you! I will!_

 _The Blue Miraculer: I didn't need mine either while writing it. It's okay. Well I wanted to write a one-shot without fluff, I'm sorry xD_

 _Willow Lark: Ikr? ~cries~_

 _Pinksakura271: Yes, good thing. Miscarriages happen all of the time, Beyoncé had a miscarriage before she had Blue Ivy._

 _Adrien: I would be a wonderful husband! I'm purrfect!_

 _Marinette: …Not the cat puns._

 _Adrien: ~kisses her cheek~ Mwah. You love them secretly._

 _Marinette: Go back to being unconscious please…_

 _Penguin: ~silently fangirls in the corner~_

 _Anyway, I SO WANT TO PUT THOSE REACTIONS NOW! THEY'RE HILARIOUS XD Plagg's is so funny xD_

 _~Responses to HCTG~_

 _Rose Tiger: Adrien, get over here, a fan has a comment for you._

 _Adrien: I can't do anything; Marinette doesn't want us to be near each other…but hopefully Penguin can FIX MY RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS._

 _Penguin: It's your relationship, not mine._

 _Adrien: But YOU WROTE IT._

 _Penguin: You have a point, muehehehe._

 _Mayuralover: Tikki, Plagg, a fan said you're relationship goals._

 _Tikki: Thank you!_

 _Plagg: Yeah yeah, now where's the camembert?_

 _Penguin: ~grumbles and gives him camembert~_

 _Plagg: ~sighs happily, eating camembert~_

 _Yoko89: Nathanael, get your ass over here, you have a comment._

 _Nathanael: What's up with the hostility man?_

 _Penguin: ~glares at him~ Do you want to mess with me right now?_

 _Nathanael: ~gulps in fear~ I can't leave them alone because their love is fake, moving on._

 _Marinette: It's 10,000 dollars we're talking about, I just can't let that go. Plus, I don't know if I'll ever see him again if I become famous. And thank you!_

 _StarAF938: Plagg, stop eating camembert and come here._

 _Plagg: ~grumbles and floats to the screen~ What did I do? I'm innocent!_

 _Penguin: Mhm…_

 _~Response to LNS~_

 _Miraculous Potterhead: ~faceplants on the table~ Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I have no ideas for a sequel, and I said I wouldn't do another one. I seriously have no ideas for a sequel for this story. I hate to say no, but until an idea pops up, I'll have to say no. Aw, thank you! That's so sweet :D_

 _~Responses to MHOS~_

 _Guest: It will be the last chapter I post for Halloween. I wanted to do 31 chapters, but I don't think that's going to happen xD_

 _BunnyJCai22: Thank you :3_

 _Obsidiandragon182005: OH WAIT I HAVE SEEN THIS. Princess Sakura Serenity dubbed it a while ago xD I did not think about this comic while writing it, I swear xD_

 _Yoko89: Chat. Fan comment._

 _Chat Noir: I am amazing. Some would even say…clawsome c; And thank you, we love your purrfect comments!_

 _Penguin: ~faceplants on the table and groans~ Why. Just…why?_

 _Anyway, this one is about someone I haven't made a one-shot on yet…Keep in mind that I really hate this character, so this pains me to write this…but I thought it would be funny xD_

* * *

A boom can be heard from the Eiffel Tower. People were screaming and running away from the villain. The villain cackled and held a staff over his head. "I am the Wizard of Knowledge! At last, no one will make fun of me for being a genius!" ( _A/N: Just go with it…I know it's lame…)_

Chloe watched him from the steps. Her bee kwami Hunni flew out of her purse and Chloe looked at her. _(A/N: I don't think the creators of ML gave the bee kwami a name yet, but I've heard that it's Hunni, so that's what I'm going with.)_ "Let me guess, you caused another akuma? Again?" Hunni said in annoyance.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at her. "I didn't do it! …On Purpose…" Hunni shook her head at her. "You're a piece of work, you know that right?" Chloe shook her head at her. "No time to argue about this Hunni. Time to transform! Hunni, buzz on!"

Hunni flew into Chloe's hair comb and Chloe brushed her hand over it, activating the miraculous. She threw her arms over her head, crossing them. She lifted her legs up and her shoes came on. Chloe brushed one hand over her face, her mask appearing. She threw her hands behind her back and her wings appeared. She brushed her hands over her body and her costume appeared. She brushed her hands over her arms, her gloves appearing.

Chloe struck a final pose, sticking her tongue out and making the peace sign on one hand, while the other was on her hip.

"Time to fight for justice!" Chloe yelled, running to the akuma.

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir ran to the akuma, ready to fight. "Okay Chat, ready to–"

"Don't worry, Queen Bee can handle this!" Queen Bee yelled, hitting the akuma with her staff. Ladybug groaned in frustration. "Did she cause another akuma again?" Ladybug muttered to herself. "Hey Queen Bee! Ready to bee a hero?" Chat Noir smirked. Ladybug rolled her eyes at him.

"They never end, do they?" Queen Bee replied. "No." Chat Noir and Ladybug said at the same time. Chat winked at her and Ladybug ran to the akuma, throwing her yoyo at him. He blocked it with his staff and Chloe flew in the air, throwing honeycombs at him.

Chloe accidently threw one at Ladybug and she narrowed her eyes at her. "Queen Bee! You covered me in honey! Now I'm all sticky!" Ladybug yelled. Queen Bee smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry Ladybug!"

Ladybug grunted and she tried to get the honey off of her. Chat Noir and Queen Bee stood next to each other. "Well Honeybee, I guess we'll have to fend the akuma off until my lady can get herself out of this sticky situation." Queen Bee nodded her head. "On it!"

The akuma broke out of the honey and roared, shooting lasers at them. They blocked all of them and ran up the Eiffel Tower, getting closer to the akuma. The Wizard chanted a spell and Queen Bee and Chat Noir turned into ducks, flapping in the air. Chat's baton and Queen Bee's staff fell to the ground.

"Ugh! Feathers are NOT in season this year!" Queen Bee complained. Chat Noir smiled. "I think they're ducktastic!" Queen Bee groaned as they flew to the ground. Ladybug broke out of the honey and saw her partners were ducks. Ladybug snickered at them.

"He turned you into ducks?" Ladybug said, laughing. "Haha, so funny, can you just defeat him now?" Queen Bee retorted. Ladybug smiled. "No problem. Lucky Charm!" Ladybug yelled, activating her power.

A cannon appeared on the ground, and she looked at it in confusion. "A cannon? But I didn't even get a cannonball." Ladybug said, thinking. Chat climbed into the cannonball and smiled. "Oh Ladybug! You can use me as a cannon!"

Ladybug shrugged. "That'll work." Ladybug activated the cannon and Chat yelled in fear, heading towards the akuma. Queen Bee looked up at her. "You've been wanting to do that for a long time, haven't you?" she asked. Ladybug's eyes sparkled in happiness. "It's been my lifelong dream…"

Queen Bee shook her head as Chat hit the akuma, grabbing his staff in his mouth and flapping down to Ladybug. Chat dropped the staff in Ladybug's hands and she broke it in half with her leg, breaking it. The akuma flew out of the staff, flapping away. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma." Ladybug said. "Time to deevilize!" Ladybug shouted.

She caught the akuma with her yoyo. "Gotcha!" she yelled. She pressed down on her yoyo and a white butterfly flew out of her yoyo. "Bye bye little butterfly." Ladybug said, waving to it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted, throwing the canon in the air, turning everything back to normal.

Chat and Queen Bee turned back into their superhero forms and Queen Bee kissed the ground in relief. "Oh thank god, those feathers were horrible!" Queen Bee whined. Ladybug put her fist out and Chat Noir touched his fist with hers. "Pound it!" they both yelled happily. Ladybug's earrings beeps and she smiled. "Time for me to go. Bug out." Ladybug pulled out her yoyo and left.

Chat Noir saluted Queen Bee with two fingers. "Time for me to go too. You'd better beehave while we're gone." Chat winked. Queen Bee crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Just go home already, Chat. The puns are already bad enough." Chat shrugged and ran away from the Eiffel Tower.

Queen Bee flew back home, flying onto her balcony and detransforming. Hunni floated next to her and looked at Chloe. "You know, being a hero also means being nice to your partners."

"I'm still getting used to it, Hunni. Don't worry, I'll be better next time!" Chloe responded, typing on her phone. Hunni sighed loudly. "You're going to need a lot of work."

* * *

 _Penguin: And done! I hope you enjoyed, even though Chloe was in it. Don't worry, I hate her too. Anyways BYEEEEEEEEEEE._


End file.
